


At The End Of A Gun Barrel

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Assassin Ianto, Consensual Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound and unable to move, Jack was completely at Ianto's mercy.</p><p>And dammit if that didn't turn Jack on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of A Gun Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Assassin Ianto verse, but can probably be read as a stand alone.
> 
> I have had this in the works for years. I've been wanting to finish my outstanding fics for a long time, and decided today that I wasn't going to sleep until at least one them was done.

He had been hard since the moment he had entered the room and seen what was waiting for him.

He’d had less than a minute to fully appreciate everything in his line of sight, before a pair of handcuffs had been fastened securely around his wrists.

His captor hadn’t spoken, even though Jack had tried to cajole a response from him. Instead, he worked, silently undressing Jack, before pulling him over to a chair that wasn’t usually there, and forcing him to sit down.

Only when satisfied that Jack wasn’t going to move, had the assailant even acknowledged that Jack had been speaking. Although, he didn’t respond to any words.

The lack of communication only served to further arouse Jack, ensuring he stayed at full hardness even though he wasn’t actually being touched.

“You like being tied up, don’t you?” a gravely voice murmured in his ear. The breath on Jack’s heated flesh was both too hot and too cold at the same time and he shivered slightly; though whether it was from anticipation of what was to come or the temperature, he wasn’t entirely sure.

When he didn’t answer, he felt cold, unmistakeable metal of a gun press against the back of his neck, digging into him just below his hairline. “I asked you a question, Captain,” the voice said, pressing the weapon a fraction harder against his skin. “You were pretty talkative earlier. I can keep this up all night if you don’t answer me now.”

Jack groaned lightly and, unable to stop himself, felt a shudder pass through him at the feeling of the barrel pressing against his skin. “Yes,” he croaked, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“That’s more like it,” the other man said, and there was a note of smug satisfaction in his voice. The metal of the gun moved away and he couldn’t help the disappointed whine that escaped his throat. There was a chuckle behind him and he felt the cold gun press against his shoulder, digging painfully into his flesh. “What about now?” the voice purred in his ear.

He nodded; unable to find the words to say how much the thrill and danger aroused him. It shouldn’t; Jack had known for a long time that a gunshot wouldn’t kill him permanently, but the risk that he could get shot still made him hard and begging for attention.

Another chuckle sounded and he felt the other man step closer, pressing against the back of the chair. He tipped his head back, leaning against the toned stomach behind him. “If a gun to the back of your head turns you on,” he spoke, dropping his voice to just above a whisper, “what about if I do this?”

He swallowed thickly as he felt the weapon press against one side of his neck, just below his ear, before it was roughly dragged from one side to the other, just under his Adam’s apple. Blood rushed down his body and he felt his cock swell further.

When he groaned and shifted, trying in vain to find friction for his cock, the man behind him chuckled and he felt a kiss pressed to his neck, just below his ear. “You really are getting turned on by this,” he whispered. “Getting turned on by having your own gun pressed to your head.”

The barrel of the gun – his own Webley - was pressed to his temple and he heard the telltale sound of the hammer being pulled back, shortly before another rush of lust washed over him. “I could do it, you know?” the man whispered, his voice only just audible over the sound of their breathing. “It’d be easy to just pull the trigger right now.”

Jack groaned loudly and closed his eyes. “But you won’t,” he replied, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. He sounded so much more confident than he felt; in truth, he wasn’t certain Ianto  _ wouldn’t  _ pull the trigger.

Ianto chuckled and slowly placed the safety back on, lowering the gun a little. “No, I suppose you’re right,” he conceded, glancing down at the weapon in his hand. After a moment, he finally moved around so he was standing in front of Jack and grinned down at the bound man. Jack’s cock twitched under Ianto’s intense gaze, and the younger man laughed again. “You always were a kinky bastard,” he commented, indicating to the handcuffs around Jack’s wrists that were holding him in place and the Captain’s erection.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the younger man. “Me?” he retorted, a note of disbelief in his voice. “You were the one that tied me up in the first place,” he pointed out. “And since when do you even use the word ‘kinky’? This is vanilla compared to some of the things we got up to at the agency, remember?”

Ianto laughed and leant forward, bracing his hands on Jack’s biceps. “You’re right,” he agreed, resting his forehead against Jack’s and looking into the Captain’s gorgeous blue eyes. “Being in this century must have made me soft.”

Jack smirked and opened his mouth to retort. Before he could even speak, Ianto added, “If you even think about it, I really will shoot you. That would be too bad a pun; even for you,” he stated, stepping back and waving the gun in front of Jack’s face.

He laughed and nodded his head, silently assuring Ianto that he wouldn’t say a word. The laugh quickly turned to a moan when Ianto slowly and purposely ran the gun across his jaw, before pressing it to his lips. “Suck it,” the assassin instructed.

Jack’s eyes widened and he looked past the gun at Ianto. “What?” he asked, pulling back a little. Despite the serious expression on the other man’s face, Jack had a hard time believing that Ianto was actually being serious.

“You heard me,” Ianto said simply, pressing the gun harder against the older Time Agent’s lips. “Don’t worry, it’s clean. Am I going to have to ask you again?” he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he stared at the Captain’s handsome features, looking for any indication that he had gone too far with his request.

He studied the other man for a moment before shaking his head and opening his mouth, allowing Ianto to slide the barrel of the gun inside. Jack was used to having things in his mouth – namely Ianto’s cock – but it felt strange to have something hard and cold - instead of warm, hot flesh – on his tongue.

Sensing Jack’s initial discomfort, Ianto ran his free hand over Jack’s hair. “Pretend it’s my cock,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the strands slightly, urging him to take it deeper. He didn’t try to push the barrel too far down Jack’s throat, conscious of the way the sight ramp rose up on the muzzle; he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

Jack lifted his eyes and met Ianto’s as his tongue flickered out over the metal in his mouth. It tasted strange – a mixture of metal and gun-cleaner - and it took a moment to acclimatise to its taste; but, looking up at Ianto, Jack decided that it was worth it.

The assassin’s pupils were dilated and his breathing hitched as he saw Jack’s tongue slide from his mouth and caress the gun. “Fuck,” he breathed, continuing to run his hand over Jack’s hair. “You look so hot,” he whispered, locking his eyes with Jack’s own.

Jack’s gaze never left Ianto’s as he continued sucking the gun. He smirked to himself around the gun and let out a low moan and let his eyes flutter closed, a look of rapture on his face.

Ianto groaned and tightened his grip on Jack’s hair, getting his attention. “You’re a bastard, you know that?” he whispered, pulling the gun from Jack’s mouth.

Jack grinned and shrugged his shoulders casually. “Something wrong?” he asked, knowing perfectly well what the look on his face had done to Ianto. He leant forward and ran his tongue down the barrel of the Webley, looking into Ianto’s eyes and groaning softly.

Ianto moaned and moved so that he was standing with one leg on either side of the chair, looking down at Jack. “Come here,” he instructed, grabbing hold of Jack’s face and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, the gun fell to the floor un-noticed by Ianto, but Jack heard the clunk of metal when the weapon hit the floor. The older man pulled away, gasping for breath as he looked into Ianto’s lust filled eyes. “You dropped something,” he stated, his eyes flickering to the weapon.

Ianto followed his gaze and chuckled when he realised that Jack was referring to the gun. “You’re really turned on by it, aren’t you?” he asked, leaning to the side so he could reach for his weapon. Jack nodded his head without a hint of shame and Ianto laughed, kissing him again softly. “I can’t say I’m surprised,” he confessed, never moving his mouth away from Jack’s. He cocked the hammer and pressed the gun to the back of his head, before kissing Jack as passionately and as hard as he could.

A whimper of pleasure escaped from Jack’s mouth at the assault to his mouth, along with the feeling of metal pressed against the back of his head. He had always been aroused by the way Ianto handled a weapon – it had been one of the things that had attracted him to the younger Time Agent in the first place – but how much he was turned on at that moment was a surprise even to him. Ianto didn’t know that the weapon couldn’t kill him (Jack hadn’t found the right time to have  _ that  _ conversation yet), but the knowledge that he couldn’t be really hurt did nothing to deter Jack’s lust.

“Ianto, please,” he whimpered against the younger man’s mouth when the weapon dug painfully into his neck again.

Ianto pulled back slightly, drawing a whimper from Jack. “Please, what?” he asked, plastering a faux-innocent smile onto his face. “Tell me what you want, Will,” he instructed, moving his right hand out from behind Jack’s head and moving so he could cradle the weapon in both hands.

Jack swallowed around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been nervous, and was pretty sure he didn’t actually have the gene that allowed him to feel the aforementioned emotion, so why was he so anxious about asking for what he wanted?

“You know,” Ianto said when Jack didn’t respond immediately, “if you tell me what you want, I might actually  _ do  _ it,” he added, dropping his voice to a whisper as he leant in closer to his lover’s ear.

The older man’s breath hitched and he felt his cock swell even further – how was that even  _ possible?  _ – at Ianto’s words. “I…You…” He scowled when he heard himself stammering like some kind of virgin. Jack paused and licked his lips, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to actually speak. “Touch me,” he requested, hoping that Ianto would understand exactly what he wanted of him.

He quickly discovered that he didn’t have to worry about Ianto misunderstanding. Almost as soon as the words left Jack’s mouth, the corner of Ianto’s twitched upwards in a smirk and he couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped him. “Well,” he purred, licking a line along Jack’s jaw. “That’s definitely something I think I can do,” he assured the older man, pressing the weapon against Jack’s sternum and slowly moving the gun lower until he reached the Time Agent’s navel.

Jack half-gasped, half-moaned and tried to press into the touch. With Ianto’s weight above him, he couldn’t really move, but he didn’t need to. Ianto clearly understood exactly what he wanted, and wasn’t in the mood to tease Jack any more than he already was.

Slowly, Ianto slid from Jack’s lap and moved to kneel on the floor between the Captain’s legs. Jack opened his mouth to say something - although, what he had been planning on uttering, he had no idea - but the words died on his lips when Ianto’s hand continued its downward path.

The gun followed and Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of steel against his cock. The metal was warmer from Jack’s mouth, but it was still colder than anything he usually experienced on him.

“Fuck, Ianto!” Jack’s eyes flew open when he felt the other man’s lips press against the head of his cock. He glanced down to see Ianto smirk as he moved the gun lower, gently grazing over Jack’s balls.

The assassin chuckled, but didn’t speak as he took Jack’s cock further into his mouth. Jack’s own mouth fell open and he tried to buck up into the touch. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted to bury his hands in Ianto’s hair, and fuck his mouth until he came hard enough that he saw stars.

Damn, Ianto for having the foresight to cuff him before all this started. Sometimes he really was too smart for his own good.

Jack let his knees fall open as he slumped down in the chair, trying to urge Ianto into doing what he wanted. When Ianto chuckled again, the sound reverberating up Jack’s cock, he knew that the other man had figured out what he was trying to do. Which meant that Jack was very unlikely to get what he wanted; Ianto was in control here, and he was going to be one who called the shots.

Damn Ianto for knowing exactly how much that turned Jack on.

Ianto slid the gun lower, past Jack’s balls and brushed the barrel over his hole. For a second, fear flooded Jack, overriding any arousal he had been feeling. Having the gun in his mouth and on his cock was one thing. Having the hard, unforgiving, metal  _ inside  _ his body was a whole different matter and something he really wasn’t comfortable with.

Before he could find the words to tell Ianto that he wasn’t comfortable with actually fucking the gun, Ianto moved it back to circle his balls. Embarrassment flushed through Jack’s body as the arousal returned, and he immediately felt like a fool. Of course Ianto had known him for long enough to know what the Captain would and wouldn’t be comfortable with.

He felt rather than saw Ianto grin around his cock and Jack knew that Ianto had known exactly what had crossed Jack’s mind.

Instead of pulling away and reassuring Jack that he was still in safe hands, Ianto slid his mouth down even further, not stopping until he reached the base.

Jack tugged pointlessly at the handcuffs. “Please, Ianto,” he begged. “Let me out of these handcuffs.”

Ianto laughed and pulled off Jack’s cock completely, making him think that Ianto was actually planning on doing what Jack had demanded. For the first time in his life.

Of course, Jack should have known Ianto better than that.

“You wish,” Ianto muttered, moving the gun down behind Jack’s balls. He paused for a second, gun hovering just over Jack’s skin. When Jack was just about to snap at Ianto to get a move on, two things happened.

Ianto swallowed him whole, in one mouthful. And he pressed the gun firmly against his perineum.

“Fuck!” Jack yelled, arching his back at the suddenness of both actions and coming down Ianto’s throat embarrassingly quickly.

To his credit, Ianto didn’t even pause before swallowing everything Jack gave him.

Jack was still shaking from the force of his sudden orgasm when Ianto moved the gun away and pulled away from his cock, lapping a little at the head when Jack whined at the loss.

“Always knew you were a kinky bastard,” Ianto whispered, repeating his words from earlier.

A breathless laugh escaped Jack and he rolled his eyes. “Fuck, that was good,” he whispered. “Are you gonna let me out of these cuffs now?” he questioned, rattling the cuffs around his wrists against the chair.

Ianto chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side. “I might leave you like this for a while. You do look hot, all tied up and waiting for me.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed when Ianto got to his feet. Surely he wasn’t serious. Was he? “Come on, Ianto,” he whined. “Don’t be a dick.”

The other man’s laugh echoed around the room as he moved away from Jack, leaving the other man bound to the chair.

“This isn’t funny, Ianto!” Jack yelled after him, but Ianto didn’t pause as he left the room. “I hate you, you bastard!”

**


End file.
